I still love you more than anyone else
by SeQyuRz
Summary: Hanya aku yang terluka,tidak masalah/ Hanya aku yang merasakan sakit dan kau tidak, tidak masalah/ Sebab bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap menyukaimu—lebih dari apapun/ SasuxSaku/ Oneshot singkat/ Warn:OOC/ Alur kecepatan/ Cover Image isn't mine/ RnR?


_**A/N : **_Disini full OOC ya ;w; , dan mau bikin si Saku jadi sifatnya kuudere gitu (bener gak sih)

Yosh, RnR please?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah menginginkan untuk bertemu denganmu.

Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin melihatmu lebih dekat lagi—menghapus beberapa mili wajahmu dari sudut mataku yang selalu menatap intens ke arahmu.

Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi dalam hidupku.

_Sebenarnya—_

_Sebenarnya—_

Ya. _Sebenarnya—_

Atau,

Mungkin,

Lebih tepatnya ,

_**Jika saja, **_

Waktu tak pernah menghubungkanku denganmu...

.

.

.

Atau aku yang terlalu banyak berharap kepadamu?

.

.

.

Bisa saja.

.

.

.

Sebab entah kenapa, hanya aku yang terluka, dan kau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I still love you more than anyone else**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

WARNING : Romance, OOC, AU Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Deskripsi payah, alur kecepetan, diksi abal, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau manis,".

"Eh?"

"Ck! Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?" Alis yang meraut geram itu membuyarkan konsentrasi pada buku dalam tumpuanku. Hilang kendali, onyx pekat bernuansa kelam itu mengalihkan maniknya yang tepat menukik ke arahku. Tangan kekarnya menumpu pada ujung dagunya, sekedar ingin menampakkan dagu kokoh nan menawan yang ia miliki. Deru napasnya masih menggema. Pelan—atau bahkan terlalu pelan untuk seseorang seperti dia.

_**Dritt!**_

Ah ia menggeser duduknya kembali. Menggetokkan permukaan sepatu pada lantai dan sesekali memainkan ujung poninya yang mencuat berantakan. Kebiasaan buruk melihatnya yang masih seperti anak kecil itu.

_**Tetap sama seperti kebiasaan lamanya, **_

"Um—kau pulang saja kalau sudah lelah. Aku bisa mengerjakan ini sen—"

"Bodoh,".

Biji mata itu menyipit tajam. Ugh—Iris onyx itu memerintahku lagi. Dan terkutuklah tubuhku yang mau saja tunduk pada pesonanya. Oh, sudah berapa kali aku memujinya? Ia pasti sudah memasang wajah egonya dan memandangku remeh jika mengetahuinya.

"Ini sudah malam dan aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri Sasuke,"

Telak.

Ia menatap lagi ke arahku tajam. Menampakkan ekspresi memprotes yang sekali lagi, yah—sulit bagiku untuk mengelaknya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah,"

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya lagi pada rengkuhan lengan tangannya. Sesekali menghembuskan napas dingin.

_**Sama seperti dulu, bukan? **_

* * *

**_Tik Tok Tik Tok_**

"Sasuke—berhenti memainkan peralatan tulisku. Itu menggangu konsentrasiku,"Ia berhenti sebentar. Menggerutu sejenak sembari meletakkan kasar peralatan yang diobrak abrik tak berperasaan olehnya.

Pipinya sedikit menggembung. Kesal. Onyx hitam kelamnya bergerak lebih cepat dari frekuensi biasanya—benar. Aku selalu tahu jika— inilah gaya yang akan ia tampakkan ketika tengah cemberut.

Hey, kau tahu, meskipun kau memasang wajah lugu nan inosen seperti itu aku tidak akan terpengaruh kepadamu dan ugh—berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan itu lagi!

_**Sial! Wajahku pasti sudah memerah!**_

* * *

_**Tik Tok Tik Tok**_

"Kau bisa pergi keluar sebentar kalau lapar Sasuke,"

Lelaki itu menghentikan aksi mengelus perutnya, gumaman kecil keluar dari bibirnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri,"

"Jangan pura-pura menahan laparmu! Perutmu itu sudah berbunyi dari tahu, bodoh!"

Ia menaikkan alis menantang.

"Tidak mau,".

_**Keras kepala.**_

"Yasudah,".

* * *

**_Tik Tok Tik Tok_**

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"Aku sedikit tersentak, memandangnya dengan sedikit heran. Sebagian wajahnya sudah tenggelam dalam syal biru di lehernya, seolah enggan menampakkan pemilik wajah tersebut.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Menyembunyikan sebelah tanganku yang sedikit berubah warna.

"Tidak," .

Ia memutar bola mata malas.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan PRmu itu. Aku lelah menunggumu—"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku,".

"Cih—menyebalkan!"

Ia mendengus lagi. Mengacak rambut ravennya yang terjuntai kebelakang, mengubur wajahnya lagi dalam balutan syal tebalnya.

Fiuh—untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali memusatkan fokusku pada pelajaran di hadapanku.

* * *

_**Tik Tok Tik Tok**_

"Hatsyi—Hatsyiim!"

_**Brengsek!**_

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan guratan merah yang menjalar di sekitar pipiku. Membuatku seketika mati kutu untuk tak melemparkan penghapus papan tulis tepat ke arah wajah laki laki di depanku ini. Ia pasti sekarang tengah mati-matian mengejekku yang bertingkah sok kuat.

"Pakai ini,".

Eh?

"Sudah kubilang jangan malu mengatakan kalau kau kedinginan,".

Ia menatapku datar sembari menyodorkan syal birunya yang kini tengah berpindah tangan di atas mejaku. Tangannya menumpuh pada dagu kokohnya, onyxnya mengarah pada pandangan lain.

"Um—kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk kecil.

_Apa aku—tidak salah dengar?_

"Arigatou,".

Ia menatap arah lain, menyembunyikan punggungnya dari celah penglihatanku, yang kuyakin sekilas dapat kutangkap garis merah halus menyeruak dari kulit wajahnya. Jangan bilang kalau—_dia tersipu? _

_**Benarkan seperti dulu?**_

* * *

**_Tik Tok Tik Tok_**

"Akhirnya~"

Kurenggangkan otot punggungku yang terasa penat. Kemudian membereskan tumpukan buku yang tercecar berantakan di atas mejaku. Sambil menyiapkan beberapa keperluan dan menghitung kembali apakah ada barang yang tertinggal, kutenggokkan pandanganku ke arah lelaki di hadapanku yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapn tangannya.

Wajah polos nan terlihat sangat menawan.

Sejenak terasa hening.

Ravennya jatuh meluruh, melewati keningnya dan menimbulkan efek gemas untuk mengusapnya perlahan. Sebelum jarak telapak tanganku terpisahkan hanya beberapa centi dari pucuk kepalanya, sekelebat ingatan menghentikan aksiku. Telapak tanganku perlahan mengepal, dan kembali pada posisi yang seharusnya.

_Menjauh dari sosok itu._

"Oii~ bangun! Dasar tukang tidur!"

Lelaki itu meraba telinganya gusar. Lalu menggerutu parau.

"Tidak perlu meneriakiku. Kau pikir aku tuli?"

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku,"

Ia menatap arah meja yang sudah bersih dari ceceran buku. Kemudian memperbaiki seragamnya yang kacau.

"Oh,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang,"

Sebuah lengan dengan cepat menahan pergeranku. _Hey, apa yang?_

"Kau tidak mau kuantar?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum onyx itu menghipnotisku kembali.

"Tidak perlu,"

Kutepis tangan nya yang menggengam pergelangan tanganku erat. Nampak bekas hangat yang menjalari permukaan kulitku. Jadi, tangan itu yang menyebarkan rasa nyaman ini.

"Tapi kan—"

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke,"

Kulangkahkan tapak kaki, mulai perlahan berjalan menjauh. Kenop pintu terlihat semakin dekat dari jangkauanku. Hening sebentar sebelum ucapanku selanjutnya membuat bahu kokoh itu sedikit tersentak kecil.

"Bukankah, _dia_ sudah menunggumu?"

Ia tercekat. Onyx kelamnya menatap ku lagi, kali ini aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Dan entah kenapa, hal ini sudah biasa kulihat.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya. Maaf membuatnya harus menunggu karnaku,"

Emeraldku menatapnya lurus. Dapat kulihat bibirnya bergerak membentuk seuntas senyum tipis seorang Uchiha.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Aku mengganguk. Meneruskan perjalananku kembali. Melewati lorong sekolah yang lenggang. Kelopak mataku sedikit tertutup kala angin malam mulai menerpa kulitku.

**_Sekali lagi. ingatan itu kembali terulang tanpa perintahku._**

* * *

"_Kau tahu—ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"_

"_Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu? Mengerikan tahu!"_

"_Sakura—aku serius!"_

"_Maaf. Maaf. Pfft—lanjutkan saja,"_

"_Kau ini—"_

"_Oh—ayolah Sasuke aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu?"_

"_Yah yah, teruskan saja. Perlakukan saja aku semaumu,"_

"_Eh? Jadi kau serius marah?"_

"_Menurutmu?"_

"_Coba kutebak, mungkin—huum—aku tidak ahli menebak pikiran orang Sasuke,"_

"_Alibi,"_

"_Pfft—"_

"_Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!"_

_._

"_Jadi kau serius—marah?"_

"_Bodoh,"_

"_Kau tidak keren kalau marah, pantat ayam,"_

"_Apa katamu?"_

"_Mau kuulangi lagi, pantat ayam? Sepertinya telingamu mulai bermasalah,huh?"_

"_Sakura—kau keterlaluan,"_

"_Pfft—maaf,"_

"_Kau keterlaluan. Untuk ukuran seorang kekasih,"_

"_Hn—yah. Mungkin kau benar—"_

_._

"_Jadi—kau tadi mau bicara apa?"_

"_Tidak jadi,"_

"_Kok?"_

"_Salahmu,"_

"_Sasu—hey—tunggu—bodoh!"_

_._

* * *

Ah—ia tersenyum. Lagi. entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu.

Mungkin, sudah menjadi kebiasanku.

Kira-kira sejak kapan senyuman itu mulai menjadi rutinitas harianku?

Ya. Mungkin saja. Sejak hari itu.

_Benar kan, Sasuke?_

* * *

"_Kau tahu, sebenarnya—"_

"_Kita tidak cocok bukan?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Baiklah kita putus~ nah Sasuke, kau bebas sekarang~"_

"_Saku—"_

"_Yah—anak itu yang kau maksud kan? Dia memang cantik"_

_**Blush**_

_Lucu._

"_Maaf,"_

_Ia menunduk._

"_Hey, jangan menunduk seperti itu! Tidak masalah kok—"_

_Senyum._

"—_Bukan hal besar Sasuke. Toh, aku yang memintamu menjadi kekasih tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sebenarnya,"_

"_Sakura,aku—"_

"_...Arigatou..."_

_Tersenyumlah._

"_Semoga kau bahagia, dengan perempuan itu,"_

_Tersenyumlah,Sakura. Jangan tunjukan wajah cengeng itu di hadapanya._

"_Aku pasti akan mendoakanmu, Sasuke-kun,"_

"_Sa—"_

"_Arigatou. Hontou ni Arigatou—"_

_Benar. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. _

_Tersenyumlah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Walau sebenarnya kau ingin menangis._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakuraaaa!"

Siluet lelaki berambut raven nampak mengejarku,kemudian menyodoriku sebuah benda berwarna kebiruan.

"Kau lupa syal ini—kau bisa kedinginan nanti,"

"..."

"Yasudah. Aku duluan ya, sampai nanti!"

Lagi.

Punggung itu bergerak menjauh. Dari jangkauanku.

Kembali, kosong dan aku tidak tahu.

Benda di dalam tanganku kembali kugenggam erat. Sebingkai senyuman nampak menyeruak dari sudut bibirku.

...

_**Kau memang tidak pernah berubah.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hanya aku yang terluka._

_Tidak masalah._

_Karena akulah yang menyeretmu ke dalam lingkaranku._

_Memaksamu memang bukan tindakan yang baik._

_Dan ketika permainan ini telah berakhir._

_Kau akan—'keluar' bukan"?_

_Ya—hanya aku yang merasakan sakit dan kau tidak._

_Tidak masalah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Tes..._

_Bola mataku panas..._

"Sial, sepertinya aku harus sering membawa tisu besok,"

* * *

.

.

.

_Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukaimu, lebih dari apapun._

_._

_._

_._

_**Owari**_

* * *

Apa ini apa ini yahhhhhhhhhh~

Saya udah lama gak bikin ff jadinya ancur gini WQAQW

Yah, inspirasi dari lagunya gumi 'sorry to you'

DEMI APAAAAAAAA LAGUNYA NYESEK KUADRATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

/heh

DAN INI BERDASAR PENGALAMAN JUGA JADI YA HAHUHAHUHAUHU

/dia kenapa,

Yosh , maafkan author abal yang seenaknya mempost fict abal seperti ini m(_ _)m

Bole minta keripiknya? /krik


End file.
